It'll Take a While
by ThatFoxyGrin
Summary: Klaine Game of Thrones AU. Sebastian wants the throne and he'll sacrifice anyone to get it, even his brother Kurt. Kurt will do anything to appease his brother, for now, and marrying Blaine is the least of his worries. Dub-con/Non-con and possible mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know, I've been wanting to write a Game of Thrones Klaine fic for a while now, so I swept all my other WIPs to the dust to write this one. I'm sure I'm gonna take a lot of liberties with this one so I'll say it now… I've only read book one and two of ASOIAF (the reading of book three is in progress) but this story only follows so much of the first book before it branches off. I hope you don't mind! **

**Story Warnings: dub-con/non-con, possible mpreg, character death (not Kurt or Blaine) and infidelity.**

**Warnings for this chap: None.**

**~o~O~o~O~o~O**

It had always been an abstract thought. Sebastian would pace the halls of Magister Burt's house while scheming about his plans to regain his rightful position in the throne as King of the Seven Kingdoms. If occasionally Seb would mention that he would sell Kurt, Kurt took no notice. His brother may have been completely obsessed with his notions of becoming King and he may have taken every moment of time to assure Kurt that he was just a pawn for his usage to ascend to the throne, but Kurt always thought it was just talk.

It still felt that way now, even as he was washing his too-pale body to Sebastian's liking, a tan handmaiden assisting him and telling him what she heard about the man Seb was selling him to. He was being sold. He was being sold to a _Khal _his handmaiden informed him as she massaged oils into his hair, her voice curling around the word as if it was something to be proud of, an accomplishment. And maybe it was, but Kurt had no idea of knowing. Seb had kept him in the dark about the goings-on of the world for as long as he could remember.

The haidmaiden, whose name was Enna if he wasn't mistaken, continued her excited chattering and Kurt picked up words like _khalasar, bloodriders _and _comely _but he'd be lying if he said he understood what she was saying. His mind was now focused on the sharp clacks of Seb's shoes against the wooden floor – he was coming this way. Enna made her excuses at the sound and left Kurt to finish washing off.

He was in the room not a minute later. He ordered Kurt to come out of the tub and Kurt only spared a moment's hesitation before complying. He had been on the receiving end of Seb's anger numerous times and was in no hurry to return. The smirk on Seb's face became cruel as he took him in, eyes making luxurious sweeps across Kurt's body and it was all Kurt could handle to do no more than shiver under the gaze and avert his eyes.

"Whore, look at me." Kurt did so reluctantly. He couldn't help but wonder why he even thought selling him was beyond Seb. His brother would do anything to become King.

He looked directly into Seb's eyes for what seemed like a decade, hands clenching at his sides, before Seb let out a snort of seeming amusement and gave a sharp nod.

"Come to me," he said and Kurt found himself in front of Seb in a matter of seconds.

A hand made its way down Kurt's back and very close to his ass while another gripped at his hips. Seb was looking intently down at him but Kurt did not move. He was being assessed, he could tell. A part of him vaguely wondered if he should upset Seb, if that would make him change his mind to selling him to a stranger, but that idea was shot down by the part of his brain that argued that Seb would just dispose of him otherwise.

"Why are you selling me?" He hadn't known he'd spoken until Seb's grip was tight around his cock and a ripple of pain made its way through his body. If Seb's other hand wasn't around his midsection he would have fallen. He didn't make a noise though – that would infuriate Seb more.

"Why are you questioning me?" Seb loosened his grip and tilted Kurt's head to look him in the eyes. "Why don't you trust your big brother to do what he thinks is best for you?" His tone was vitriolic.

His grip became painful and Kurt cried out, falling to his knees as Seb stepped back. The pain that erupted in his knees was just enough to distract him from the one in his groin.

"You're lucky the Khal expects you to look a certain way otherwise your pretty little face would have been my next target." By the way he was clenching his fists, Kurt knew Seb was outraged. People simply did not question his motives.

He bit his lip and waited.

It took a few minutes but he heard the sharp release of air that signified Seb had cooled down. He walked out of the room and returned with a pile of clothing.

"Get dressed, Whore," he said as he threw the clothing at Kurt – fine silk trousers and a silver tunic. "We're going to meet your Khal this evening."

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The Magister had called out a few of his servants to bring the horses around. Sebastian had found Burt when he and Kurt were both running away from the realm of the Seven Kingdoms and to the Free Cities to avoid persecution. Burt was the owner of the ship that carried them to Pentos and the man who offered his place of residence to them when Seb realized they had nowhere to go.

Seb took it for granted; claiming that everyone would rush to their knees to offer their homes to the future ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and that Burt was lucky he was 'chosen', but Kurt enjoyed every moment in Burt's company.

The man was a bit rough around the edges, so to speak, and a bit awkward with words, but he cared fiercely, and Kurt was frequently the object of his affection. When Seb gave him a bad day he'd often find Burt coming into his rooms to cheer him up. He dared not say that Burt felt like a father to him out loud for fear of it getting back to Seb, but he definitely did feel it.

That was why he could not help but feel a little betrayed when Burt sent them off without so much as a parting glance. The man who had looked out for him and watched him grow from a curious ten year old into a caring sixteen year old did not raise a hand to stop the proceedings. Admittedly, Seb was a formidable person to get on the bad side of, and while he could understand _why _Burt did nothing, it still hurt.

He stared at the horse in front of him. It was only his temporarily, one of the stable boys informed him, and would help him to become accustomed to Dothraki culture. Because the man he was being sold to was just that – a Dothraki. And seeing as the books he snuck a look at were likely to be accurate, the Dothraki believed in horse gods and horses were sacred creatures to them.

He tentatively reached a hard out to touch the horse's nose, flinching as it snorted, then gently stroked the muzzle.

"What's its name?" He asked one of the stable boys, who replied that it had no name. Kurt resolved to think of one at another time, for now content to stroke the beautiful creature. The horse rubbed its nose against his hand and Kurt decided that he liked it. The only problem now was riding it.

The stable boy ran over to him and boosted him onto the horse. When he felt comfortable, he cantered around for a bit, just to get used to the new feeling. He kicked the horse's side sharply and its speed increased, causing a bubble of laughter to escape Kurt's throat. It was an exhilarating feeling: letting his worries go to the winds, all thoughts of Seb or marriage trampled under the steady pounding of the horse's hooves. His hair flew into his face in all directions, and for once Kurt felt free of his brother's clutches. He wished he could run away from his obligations, but the thought of Seb hunting him down sobered him.

He slowed the horse into a gentle trot, just in time to see Seb come into view, walking with Burt.

"I give the Khal a husband and he gives me his army," he was saying, shutting up as he saw Kurt on the horse. He gave Burt a pointed look and the Magister nodded and walked away.

"The Magister has errands to run for me," Seb said by way of explanation, which was more than Kurt expected of him. "But we have places to be."

Seb got onto his horse and galloped off, leaving Kurt to gallop after him.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

They rode for an hour. Kurt's legs burned from the exertion that _staying _on a horse required. His hands ached from the grip of the horse's mane he kept and sweat dripped down his back making him feel clammy – hardly a good condition to meet one's betrothed in but maybe Seb should have considered that. He was relieved when one of the scouts who rode ahead announced that they had reached their destination. Giving the horse firm kicks to the sides with his feet, he slowed down.

Carefully, he lowered himself off the horse.

In front of him was a mass of people; some were dancing to drummed beats, others were feeding the ubiquitous horses, and he wasn't sure but he thought he could make out two people fucking on the dirt. _Savages. _The word came back to him abruptly. These people had different customs, a completely different way of being. He was suddenly struck with the fear that he'd be taken in that manner in front of the eyes of thousands.

Seb's voice kicked him out of his thoughts. His brother had been strangely silent so far, which surprised Kurt, but he amounted it to Seb feeling out of his element.

"The Khal will be over here soon. Don't fuck this up, Whore. I need his army to destroy that of the Usurper King's. Fail and you're sure to awaken the Dragon."

Kurt was tempted to tell him exactly how little he cared about Seb's hunger for power but the day's earlier punishment still rang clear in his mind. He would appease the Horse Lord until Seb had his wish, and then he was escaping, however possible.

"Look." Sebastian became rigid beside him.

Kurt lifted his head just in time to see a man on what looked like a stallion – black, about 18-hands high, a good 3 hands higher than the others – tailed by three other men on shorter horses. The man on the black stallion was tanned. His bare torso bore red marks that twisted over his chest and onto his back. His black hair curled onto his forehead, stopping just above his eyes, which were looking at Kurt in interest. He sat proudly on his horse – a stature borne from years of confidence and control, something that Seb lacked.

The other riders formed a sort-of protective semi-circle around the first, who was presumably the Khal. The Khal he was going to marry. Kurt swallowed.

A maiden walked up from behind the horsemen. She looked up to the Khal expectantly, and the Khal barked out something in his language. It hadn't yet hit Kurt that they did not speak the same language.

The Khal stopped talking and the maiden paused for a while, coming up with the words, before addressing them.

"Kurt I Targaryen and Sebastian I Targaryen, welcome."

The Khal climbed off his horse and took a few steps toward them. His eyes were only for Kurt, dark and travelling down his body. Kurt felt a shiver in response, and a pulse of attraction.

_Mayhap this will be better than I thought._

_**~o~O~o~O~o~O**_

**Ok it's sort of an awful place to end but I just didn't want Kurt and Blaine to interact in this chapter. Next chapter may have smut. Oh who am I kidding, it probably won't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello there! Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. They really made my day during exams, which are now over so you guys deserve a new chap! So there is smut in this one, hoorah, something which I'm an amateur with so I hope it isn't completely cringe-worthy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Warnings: violence, dub-con, barebacking.**

* * *

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror wondering where everything went wrong. Except that he knew when things got out of hand, he just wished he had the foresight to stop it.

Rachel, his new handmaiden, was applying oils to his hair to remove it from his face while speaking to him in a bastardized version of the Valyrian of the Free Cities of Essos. Speaking wasn't the word for it though. Rachel was openly envious and ranting that he was engaged to the Khal – a sad thing in itself because he had not even said a word to the Khal yet. He knew nothing about him, except that his name was Blaine and he was the leader of a khalasar full of thousands who'd do anything for him.

_Burt arrived minutes after the welcome and Kurt felt himself physically calm. He began pointing out the various other khals and people to note. Kurt found that he got lost through all the names being called and let Burt's talking be a calming buzz in his ears._

"_- and that man over there is Ser Adam." That caught his attention immediately. _

_Knights belonged in the Seven Kingdoms, working under the king or so. He became curious as to why Ser Adam was so far away from his duty but did not find it appropriate to ask. Perhaps at another time, he thought._

_His wandering eyes were again drawn to the Khal – Blaine. _

"_Do you see his braid, brother?" _

_At Seb's words Kurt strained to see at the back of the Khal's head. There was a braid, long and immaculate and falling down past his back and all the way to the back of his thighs. _

"_You see how long it is? When Dothraki are defeated in battle they cut off their braid in disgrace so everyone will know of their shame. Khal Blaine has never lost a fight."_

_That reassured Kurt not one bit. If the man was a veteran in fights, then he surely wouldn't let Kurt escape easily. He needed to get Seb to stop the insanity._

"_I want to go home." He sounded whiny to his own ears. _

"_Home?" Seb's glare at the word was icy, "We have no home, if you've lacked to notice. We have been living with the Magister for years because the Usurper ran us out of our home like dogs. He took our home! How are we, then, to go home, dearest brother, if we do not go back to claim our home with the Khal's army?" _

_Kurt felt properly chastised in front of all these people. His brother's gaze bore down on him. He glanced away and saw Burt looking sadly in their direction. He would have to talk to the man later, if Seb got off his high pedestal and allowed him to, which was unlikely._

_Seb was still looking at him expectantly. Kurt's answering "I don't know," Was weak and unsure. He hated that he lacked the confidence to defend himself from his brother's constant abuse._

"_Precisely," Seb sounded amused, "You don't know. The only way for us to go home is with an army, brother. With the Khal's army. I'd let his whole khalasar fuck you if that was what it would take. You're fortunate it's only the Khal. Now I'll hear no more of your complaining."_

"_You're not the one being subjected to this." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think them through. _

_He had no time to apologize though, for hands found themselves around his throat gripping tightly and blocking the air passage. "What did you say?" Every word was emphasized in Seb's anger._

_Kurt gripped feebly at Seb's hands to remove them. It was no use. His knees grew week and he could feel his face purpling. Then there was a cry of pain, but it was not from him because he found himself on the ground gasping for breath and writhing. Seb was on the ground also, clutching his arm in pain. One of the Khal's bloodriders stood above him, his figure imposing above Seb's fragile one._

_Burt came then and pulled him away. _

"_Your brother needs to learn his place now that you're the Khal's to be. The Khal's really protective of those which are his own. Come now, we need to prepare you for the wedding. I bought these handservants to care for you and I'd like to introduce them to you."_

Through all that, Kurt had yet to interact with Blaine. He was a mystery, the Khal, and Kurt knew that he knew not enough of Valyrian to even keep a conversation with him. That's why he had Brody, a male servant of his, to teach him the Dothraki language.

His third servant was another man, by the name of Chandler, who was supposedly going to tutor him in the arts of sex. The thought itself made him blush and Kurt figured that was exactly why he needed Chandler.

"Why the Khal couldn't find khaleesi in his khalasar, I don't know. He need to be different, chooses a man who is not even Dothraki. It is unheard of."

"Rachel, leave the Khaleesi alone."

Kurt was grateful for Chandler's sudden appearance. He spoke much better Valyrian than Rachel did, and Kurt wondered if he was fully a Dothraki. He did not share their tanned complexions, his skin tone leaning closer to Kurt's own.

Kurt also wondered about the term 'khaleesi'. From what he gathered it was the wife of the Khal. It was obvious though, that he was not a woman. He hoped that they took the word to mean husband of the khal in this case, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be completely fine with it. Then again he was not at all fine with a lot of the things happening, so why should this be any different?

Rachel finished with his hair without another word, shot him a glare, and walked out of the room. Kurt let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage to deal with the girl, but it'd be rude to just send her away after Burt had gone through the trouble to get her.

"You should tell the Khal about her, Khaleesi. No one should talk down to you like that." Chandler was sitting down next to him suddenly, staring at him with wide green eyes.

"Why do you call me that – Khaleesi?" He looked away as he said it, "I haven't even married… Blaine… as of yet," _And I wish I didn't have to, _"so it's not official." _And I wish it never would be. _

Chandler moved to closer to him, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and giving him a quick shake. "Look at yourself, Khaleesi. You are strong and beautiful and you are going to be on the Khal's right side in no more than a day. It is your honour to be called Khaleesi."

He spoke as if Kurt wanted this, but Kurt decided not to argue. Chandler was trying to cheer him up and he was grateful, as little cheering that it actually gave to him.

Chandler took the small smile on Kurt's face to be agreement and jumped up, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Now we have to plan what you're wearing for the Khal. Your wedding is tomorrow after all and you must look your best!"

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The wedding was not what Kurt expected.

Granted, Kurt had low expectations for the proceedings, but the events were out of his range of imagination.

The khalasar in its entirety was present: warriors, women, children and slaves. They had set up camp outside of the Pentos city limits to attend the wedding, the Pentoshi surprisingly not putting up much of a fuss. Burt had provided his manse for the wedding, giving Kurt and Blaine an entire section.

Now they danced and played the drums in celebration of their marriage, the excitement and enjoyment almost tangible and completely opposite to Kurt's feeling of dread and loneliness.

He was sitting beside the Khal, but they spoke not to each other. Blaine would shout out in Dothraki to his bloodriders and the people of the khalasar, laughing at the replies he got, but the words all flew over Kurt's head.

Seb sat below him –a fact he was no doubt raging about, the King of the Seven Kingdoms under a lowly Dothraki of all people - along with Ser Adam and Burt. Kurt had tried numerous times to get Burt's attention, but to no avail. Ever since he introduced Kurt to his servants Burt had been avoiding him. Kurt assumed that Seb had given Burt orders not to speak to him, as he saw Burt looking at him as if he wanted to talk to him.

Kurt didn't want to get Burt into any trouble so he stopped trying to initiate conversation, but now he was going slightly crazy at not being able to talk to anyone.

Sebastian was talking to Burt though, about Seb's favorite topic as of late: how Kurt was going to get Seb an army and how Seb was going to obliterate the Usurper with it and take his rightful place on the Iron Throne. Seb was not someone Kurt even wanted to attempt to have a conversation with.

"You'll get your army soon enough," Burt said complacently, "After, of course, the Khal has carried Kurt to Vaes Dothrak and introduced him to the women of the _dosh khaleen._" Seb was anything but happy by that.

The morning changed into afternoon and the killings began. One dothraki took an axe from another, his head flying off and rolling away. The second dothraki was then killed by another who plunged a sword through his chest. Kurt felt sick, averting his eyes, feeling worse as Blaine beside him cheered at the senseless killing.

"It's tradition, Kurt," Seb turned to say to him, a cruel smile on his face at Kurt's disgust, "A Dothraki wedding is seen as a dull affair unless three or more people have died."

Then his wedding was seemingly an exciting one because five more people died after the first two.

Evening fell. It was time for the people of the khalasar to bring him gifts. They brought him silks and jewels and slippers and robes and Kurt thanked them all with as much sincerity as he could muster for they had done him no wrongs.

Burt came up next, holding an old, withered brown case and offering it to Kurt. Kurt opened it warily and gasped. Inside contained three large scaly eggs resting atop a cloth. They each glimmered and glinted in the last of the sunlight. He picked up one carefully – it was heavier than he expected, weighing more than that of a large sword. He returned it beside the others and closed the case, eyes watering as he looked up at Burt.

"Dragons eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai," Burt said by way of explanation.

Kurt placed them on his lap. "I'll treasure them always, Burt." Dragons were extinct, so this was truly a rare and wonderful gift.

Blaine got up then, walking away and returned, leading a rich, deep chestnut coloured filly. Kurt gasped again, taking in the horse, his own. He walked over and trailed his fingers through the filly's mane.

"She's beautiful," he said, not knowing much else _to _say.

"She's the pride of the khalasar," explained Ser Adam. "And chestnut colored, for your hair. A Khaleesi must have a mount that is worthy of her place by the Khal. It's custom."

Blaine came then, lifting Kurt onto the filly's saddle. He grabbed the reins and looked around, hoping someone would explain what was expected of him.

"You must ride," Burt was his saving grace, "you do not have to go far."

Kurt drove the filly into a trot, not looking back as the horse picked up speed. Riding seemed to be a comfort to him, and he was sure it'd be something to look forward to during his life in the khalasar.

Kurt turned the horse around after a good distance, returning to the festivities and back to his lonliness.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

They left the wedding as night came upon the horizon. Kurt held on feebly as the horse galloped beneath him, Blaine on his horse in front of them, carrying them to where, he didn't know. What he did know was that it was his wedding night and something he absolutely did not want to happen was likely to.

A few minutes passed and they stopped, Blaine hopping off the horse and pulling Kurt off afterwards. They were at a grassy outlook near a small stream, but Kurt had little time to appreciate the scenery before Blaine stepped behind him and began to undress him.

The tears came unbidden as his tunic fell. Blaine's hands ghosted across his torso , far gentler than Kurt thought him capable of, but still very unwelcome. A small whimper escaped him and Blaine turned him to face him.

"No," he said as his hand brushed away one of Kurt's stray tears, which in turn caused the tears to fall worse.

"You speak the Common Tongue?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"No," Blaine repeated, and Kurt assumed that was one of the few words he knew.

His tears stopped. He did not want to cry anymore. He would just do his duty here, allow the Khal to take him, and go on. He'd please Blaine and then Seb would get his army and they could leave. Surely Seb wouldn't leave him after everything. _I should not lie to myself. Of course he would. _He would need to accept his fate if he was to continue life with his sanity intact. This was the first step.

Blaine's hands fell to Kurt's trousers and slipped them off easily. Blaine's hands wrapped around his flaccid cock and gave him a few firm tugs, twisting at the head and Kurt whimpered. He was getting hard, and he found he didn't care anymore. He'd give Blaine what he wanted and if he got pleasure during it then what was the harm.

Blaine continued in his ministrations, observing Kurt quietly. His other hand trailed up Kurt's stomach to his chest and circled his nipple before squeezing causing Kurt to groan. His hand was still on his cock and stroking harder now, the friction high but Kurt rocked into it, feeling his stomach twist as he became close. He felt more than heard the moans coming out of his own mouth, too focused on the feeling of Blaine touching him and how close he was to the edge – until Blaine removed his hands and stepped away.

Kurt wanted to cry in anguish – he was so, so close and needed to come badly. Blaine turned away though and began to disrobe himself. Kurt eyes followed every new layer of skin that Blaine revealed. Soon Blaine too was naked and he began to work at his braid, removing the bells and flowers entangled in it. He reached halfway then turned to look at Kurt expectantly and Kurt finished removing his braid until Blaine's hair was out and flowing on his back.

Blaine's mouth was on his then, hard and insistent and Kurt let himself be laid on the grass, opening his legs for Blaine to rest comfortably between them. Blaine was hard against him and Kurt moaned into the kiss, tugging on some of Blaine's locks, which in turn caused Blaine to groan and rut into him. They got into a stead rhythm, Blaine thrusting down and Kurt arching up, before Kurt felt wet fingers at his entrance.

"Blaine," he gasped at the intrusion. A finger worked its way inside of him, thrusting in and out without warning. It was unusual, but Kurt didn't have time to adjust to the feeling before it was moving inside of him and his initial discomfort turned to pleasure. Blaine added another finger soon after, twisting and stretching them inside Kurt, who worked himself over on them, then removed it.

Blaine positioned Kurt onto his hands and knees as he knew would happen – the Dothraki tradition and all. The fingers returned to his hole, slicking it up a bit with more of the oils Blaine brought with him, and then Blaine was slicking himself up and entering Kurt.

His cock was much bigger than the fingers and much longer and Kurt felt like he was splitting in half. Blaine, mercifully, just held on to Kurt's hips and rotated his own gently while he waited for Kurt to adjust.

He spared a few more moments and then fucked into Kurt, groaning as he did, abandoning all pretenses of gentleness to give into the bare, primal need. Kurt found himself pushing back, wanting to feel more of Blaine's cock inside of him, all pain giving way to pleasure. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips back with every thrust, going deeper than Kurt thought possible.

Kurt wasn't going to last long, already worked up from Blaine's hand on his cock only a few moments ago. Blaine's own hips were stuttering and the rhythm he'd held up was gone, his thrusts now jerky and uneven as he too became close. At one thrust the angle changed and Blaine hit something inside Kurt that caused him to whine out in pleasure, working himself back to achieve more of the feeling.

Blaine slowed, presumably to draw things out. Kurt was so close to the edge so grabbed his cock and tugged it in time with Blaine's movements. Sparks flew across his vision as he came with only a few more sharp tugs. His come dribbled down onto his hand and onto the grass beneath them, and Kurt felt his body go sensitive, Blaine coming into Kurt after half a dozen more thrusts.

He felt sticky and uncomfortable immediately after Blaine pulled out. His come was leaking out and Kurt was unsure of what happened now. Blaine was pulling all his clothes back on, not sparing a glance at Kurt. The dirty feeling spread from his ass throughout his whole body. Of course Blaine would dump him immediately afterwards, the worst thing was that Kurt couldn't leave now. They were married and Blaine was allowed to do that kind of thing.

Kurt decided to wash off in the stream, not staying long as the water was painfully cold on his already aching body. He dressed and found Blaine waiting for him by the horses, but with blankets laid out on the grass. Blaine thankfully didn't expect him to ride with the pain his body was feeling. He lay on the blankets and turned away from Blaine, tears drying on his cheeks, and dreamed of a world where they might have fallen in love and willingly gotten married.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also, thanks to my lovely beta Ry, Nine-tailed Writer on here. I'm shamelessly advertising her fic, 'An All New High'. You should read it if you enjoy klaine and skank!kurt. **

**The next update of this fic will hopefully be up by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I got in a bit of a writing block. Anyways, this chapter has a bit going on. Setting up stuff for the future ones, although I'm pretty much still making this up as I go along. A million and one thanks to reviewers and all those who've followed the story and favorited it. It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Glee, nor do I own Game of Thrones. If only.**

**Chapter warnings: dub-con, a slight ChandlerxKurt scene after the 2****nd**** story break (like, three lines or something)**

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The days soon became a ritual to Kurt. The khalasar would travel for hours toward Vaes Dothrak. When night broke they would set up camp. Brody would come to Kurt then, in his tent, and teach him some of the Dothraki words and ways. Kurt was becoming more adept with the language, but he did not use it to talk to Blaine. Chandler would come next, giving him bawdy advice on how to please Blaine, which Kurt usually ignored. Rachel would walk in and glare impatiently at Chandler until he left, and prepare Kurt for his night with Blaine.

Kurt didn't see why she even bothered to clothe him in the expensive swaths of silk when they only ended up torn off his body. Blaine would take him from behind at a brutal but not uncaring pace. He'd spare a moment to get Kurt, who was always painfully hard, off. Then he'd come inside Kurt with loud groans, and they'd sleep for the night, Kurt's sleep riddled with nightmares.

That night was the same. Blaine pulled his clothes off in a hurried manner, large hands drifting all over Kurt's body. He was naked sooner rather than later, and in the familiar on all fours position. Blaine had two fingers inside of him and Kurt was desperately hard, rocking back on the fingers and taking anything he could get to relieve himself. Then Blaine's fingers were gone and Kurt could not say he was proud of the whine he let out at the emptiness that followed, only for Blaine's cock to fill him up.

Kurt almost found himself initiating sex between himself and Blaine as he found his body craved Blaine's warmth, the rough slide of Blaine between his cheeks, the harsh grip of Blaine on his hips and the grunts and moans that his body wrenched out of Blaine. It was satisfying to know that he could bring about such feeling in Blaine. It was the easiest way for them to communicate: in groans, whines and sighs. It surpassed all language. It connected them.

Kurt came untouched just as Blaine did.

Blaine, feeling oddly affectionate, pulled Kurt to his warm chest and tucked under his head. It was different, and even a little enjoyable to Kurt, but it did not stop his ever returning nightmares.

_He was walking through a non-descript land. There was nothing, it _was _nothing, but fear permeated and struck Kurt. The walking sped up and he was running, zigzagged like a jack rabbit, avoiding something that had no name, but was omnipresent. Ahead, the nothingness became a bright, all-consuming, fiery red. 'Dragons' was his thought and he pushed himself harder to get to them. _

_A whip of fire slashed its way into his back then, exploding his nerves into a blinding, white pain. Welts broke out on Kurt's back._

'_You woke the Dragon!'_

_Seb wasn't the dragon he was expecting, but he blazed with the same intensity and fury. 'You woke the Dragon!' he repeated as he beat Kurt bloody and down to his knees._

'_You woke the Dragon!'_

He woke up cringing and apologizing profusely to a receding dream. Blaine was long gone; the sheets cool where he'd slept. Kurt wiped at the steadily cooling beads of sweat on his face. Memories of the dream still held him in its grasp. Kurt got out of the bed and pulled on his trousers. He was going for a walk to cool his head.

Outside the tent it was pitch black. The Dothraki people slept huddled together on the ground, some against horses and some against each other. A few of them lumbered about, carrying hay, pails of water, and wood for fires. Even less were fucking out in the open, under the dark sky, proud and unashamed.

Kurt looked away.

He walked instead over to the tangle of trees that led out to the river they had been following for the past few days. Kurt would often go to its bank when he was free to sit and think about his life as it was. Seb had better things to do than trek out past the wood to find his whore of a brother, so Kurt was safe there. Occasionally a Dothraki woman would be by the waters doing the washing, but they always left him alone. A privilege of being the Khaleesi – they didn't question his reasoning for doing things.

He had not realized he arrived until the cold water nipped at his toes and a sharp breeze flew past his body. He was alone this time and free to think. Seb had been insufferable since his marriage to Blaine. Not that he'd expected any different, but he wasn't expecting it in this intensity. Seb found every moment to walk over to Kurt and whisper threats – _don't forget, dearest brother, I can break you as easily as I've built you up. One wrong move, brother, one wrong move. Legs aren't that difficult to snap. The Khal will get over it, no doubt. You are just a whore after all._

He'd learned his lesson about loudly ridiculing Kurt. That was a blow to his pride he could not easily return from.

Kurt wondered if he should be used to it by now – the names, the jeers, never being good enough. Every time he thought he was prepared, Seb would say or do something that hit a new low. The lowest of course was selling him to Blaine, but Kurt found _that _situation wasn't as terrible as it could have been.

Blaine could hurt him every night. Blaine could share him with one of his bloodriders. Blaine could share him with his whole khalasar if he wanted to. Kurt would not be able to say no.

He didn't though and Kurt was ever grateful for that.

"Kurt?"

Kurt visibly startled, pulling his legs closer to his body. He knew that voice anywhere, but it was the first time out of sex that he heard it being used to talk to _him. _

Blaine stood over him, torso uncovered, pants covering his lower half. Kurt remembered their earlier activities and felt a blush creep up his neck, but didn't look away, hoping it was dark enough to hide it. Blaine walked over to him before he tried again.

"Kurt?" he said, as if he was testing out the name. It may as well be so for how many times Kurt had heard him use it.

Kurt decided to play along. "Blaine."

It was all the invitation Blaine needed as he came to sit by Kurt at the edge of the river. His braid flopped neatly over his toes and the mop of curls on his head covered his eyes. He moved it impatiently and turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt was struck with the feeling that this was the most intensely Blaine had ever looked at him. He dragged his eyes slowly down Kurt's face, his nose, his lips, his neck, all the way to his stomach and lower. Kurt felt himself blush again at Blaine's gaze on his clothed dick. Blaine's eyes were clouded over with lust, lost in memories.

"Blaine?" It was a question now, because Kurt needed Blaine to look elsewhere before he took matters into his own hands.

Blaine eyes returned to his face and Kurt felt like he could breathe freely again. "What are you doing here?" He tried in Dothraki. It was possible that he failed, or messed up a word or two, but Blaine looked surprised and thrilled that he'd tried at all.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You speak Dothraki now?" He said after a while, slowly and drawn out. It seemed stilted. He was trying to make it simple for Kurt to process, Kurt figured.

"Learning," Kurt offered with a small smile.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

They said nothing much after that, the language barrier still quite great between them. The things Kurt wished he could say to Blaine were not the things he had learned to say, but he would be damned if he didn't learn to say them soon. Instead, they sat in each other's company, lost in their own thoughts.

He was realizing things about Blaine in their short time together, the foremost being that Blaine wasn't a bad person. On the contrary, really. Blaine was strong, Blaine was determined, and Blaine cared a lot for his khalasar. He could be beastly to anyone who opposed him, as Kurt had seen in the few internal fights that occurred in the khalasar, but he was fair to those good to him. He was never cruel to Kurt, either, despite the few words that passed between them.

Kurt found himself not minding living in the khalasar. They treated him with respect, they took his word over Seb's, they protected him. Kurt could probably order them to execute his brother and they'd do it without question, but Seb was his _brother, _and it was a tie he couldn't simply let go of. Seb was the last of his living kin. The last of the Dragons, the Targaryens.

Kurt would be lying, though, if he said he preferred his time in Pentos with just Burt and Seb to riding his filly along with the khalasar and laughing at Chandler's silly jokes and Rachel's ill-temperedness, and moment's like these with Blaine's kindness. And Kurt didn't fancy himself a liar.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The nightmare that woke Kurt up the next day was no different from the last, except this time he sprung awake in Blaine's arms. Blaine's palm lay flat over his stomach and he was hard behind him. Kurt took a moment to calm his breathing, and then gently slipped off the bed and out of the tent.

Outside was a flurry of activity as the khalasar prepared to get moving onwards to Vaes Dothrak. It was four days ahead at their speed, as Chandler had informed him, and they were no doubt excited to be over with journeying for a while. He'd made it outside four steps before Chandler himself snagged him into his tent, blathering something about "spending time together."

"Khaleesi, I apologize for pulling you here without warning." Chandler's grin made him look anything but sorry.

"It's fine. Now what's the matter?" Kurt knew he sounded impatient but he'd just woken up and sleep hadn't let him out of its clutches yet. It was far too early for running.

"Don't be upset, Khaleesi. I just found that you haven't been taking my advice to heart. Khal Blaine doesn't look any more satisfied than usual and I know my ideas are better than ordinary."

Kurt didn't tell him what he thought of his ideas. They usually involved ridiculous things like rubbing up against his filly each night because Blaine supposedly loved the smell of horses. Kurt's filly shat on Chandler's ideas for all Kurt would do them.

Instead, he simply said, "I'd rather not."

Chandler was anything but satisfied by that answer. "But Khaleesi, I thought you were warming up to the Khal?"

"I am, yes, but -,"

"So then don't you want him to warm up to you?"

"Well, that would be great, I guess -,"

"It'd be much more than great, Khaleesi! Khals are known for their sexual prowess. Your Khal in particular."

Kurt didn't even have a chance to wonder how many people Blaine had been with before all the air was expelled from his lungs as Chandler pushed him down and straddled him.

"I know your Khal definitely enjoys it this way," Chandler swerved his hips once, twice, before Kurt's brain caught up to what was happening and pushed him off, making as much space between them as possible.

"Chandler, what are you doing?" Uncomfortable didn't begin to encompass what he was feeling.

Chandler looked ashamed. "Khaleesi, I truly apologize. It's simply that I have to teach you these things and you seemed to be liking Blaine more so I thought that now would be a good time."

"Without my consent?" Kurt was honestly confused.

"Not one of my better ideas, I'm sure."

"You… You can help me in other ways, Chandler."

Chandler seemed excited by that prospect, eyes lighting up and smile stretching over his face.

"What do you need help with?"

"Well. I _would _like to know more about Blaine, seeing as I'm wed to him and I don't know enough Dothraki to ask him myself."

"That, I can do, Khaleesi."

Chandler told him about all he knew of Blaine – that he was around five-and-twenty, he'd been in around fifty fights and not lost one, _have you seen the length of his braid? _His brother was in his bloodriders, not that Chandler knew why because his brother never showed an inkling of liking for Blaine. Things like that Blaine won his khalasar from his father when he was nineteen. How his mother was a member of the dosh khaleen now and that Chandler had overheard that Blaine was excited to introduce her to Kurt. How Blaine had always loved men yet always wanted a son to carry on his legacy.

When Kurt asked how Chandler knew so much his response was that he 'hears things here and there.' Which led Chandler to tell Kurt about himself and Kurt learned that Chandler was originally from the Seven Kingdoms also, but moved to Essos after the Usurper attacked King's Landing. Kurt was fascinated, Chandler was old enough to have experienced King's Landing before he left, and had Chandler tell him everything he remembered. They talked into the late morning; Chandler's advances completely out of Kurt's mind by the time he left and the khalasar continued their travels.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

The nest time Kurt woke up was to the sounds of fierce arguing outside. He pulled on his pants, cringing only slightly at the feeling of Blaine's come sliding down his leg.

Outside Dothraki in their numbers surrounded what Kurt saw, after standing on his toes and stretching his neck, was Blaine and one of his bloodriders in a stare down. Blaine clutched an axe in his arm and was tensed, ready for any threat. The bloodrider shared an uncanny resemblance to him and Kurt wondered if it was his brother Cooper.

He turned away from the two feuding Dothraki to look for anyone to tell him what was going on. He hoped to see the mop of blond hair that would indicate Chandler. No such luck. His next best bet was Rachel, and he was lucky enough to see her standing some ways over.

"Rachel, what's happening?" He said in Dothraki, approaching her.

She looked surprised for a moment before speaking in her slow Valyrian, "Khaleesi. That horse dung Cooper claims as usual that Khal Blaine is not meant to lead. The Khal has made lots of bad choices but putting up with Cooper is the worst one. He finds every reason to put Blaine down." Kurt was reminded of his own relationship with Seb and felt a pang of sympathy for his Blaine.

Blaine shouted an offhanded comment in Dothraki and turned to leave. Cooper took this moment to shout his own reply which caused Blaine to bristle and Rachel to gasp. It was not the first time that Kurt cursed not learning Dothraki faster than he had been.

"What's being said?"

"Oh Khaleesi." Rachel gnawed on her lip in worry.

"What is it?"

Blaine continued walking away without sparing another comment and the circle separated to let him out. Kurt knew that he'd be in for a wild night if Blaine came back to the tent angry. The crowd began to disperse and still Rachel had not told him what happened. He was about to ask her again when he realized that she too had left.

Kurt wasn't sure what happened but he knew he was going to find out. It would start with a visit to Brody because he wasn't learning Dothraki quickly enough and that had to change. Maybe then he'd ask Blaine what's going on himself.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**AN: Hi. Hope you enjoyed this. I have an idea of what I want for the next chap so hopefully it'll be out in exactly a week or so. Who else watched GOT S3? Wasn't it great? I can't wait for the next ep to see some Arya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I told myself that I would update for my birthday, so here I am updating about two weeks later! :D**

**Sometimes I wonder if I'm making Blaine excessively fluffy but I just have this head canon that Drogo is actually a little bunny rabbit after he and Dany fell in love so yeah. Plus Blaine is an angel. So please excuse the mad fluffy (correction, it was meant to be fluffy but just became smut. They love having sex, ok?) in the first part of this chap. Also, I think I'm more frustrated than Kurt is that he cannot speak flawless Dothraki. But learning French/Spanish taught me that that shit takes time. Unfortunately.**

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Kurt left Brody's tent feeling like he had a better grasp on the Dothraki language. He had requested that Brody help him learn some questions he would like to ask Blaine and some possible key word answers. His walk to his and Blaine's tent felt shorter than it usually was, his mind filled with everything that was happening, everything that was going to happen. He was truly curious as to what the _dosh khaleen's _prophesy ceremony would hold. He resolved to ask Chandler when he next saw him.

For now, he entered his tent and began to preen. His hair felt slimy against his forehead, the sweat from travelling dried on his scalp. He hadn't had a proper washing since a day ago, longer than he'd ever gone even when living with Burt. That was disgusting, and even though he was living by Dothraki standards now he couldn't break his old habits.

He made quick work of washing himself by the river, returning to the tent only to be startled by the presence of Blaine, sitting on the bed and looking two parts murderous and one part defeated.

Kurt found himself walking over to Blaine, resting his hands on his shoulders and firmly massaging the tension he found there. His towel had fallen, but he paid no mind to it. They _had _been sharing a bed for long enough.

Blaine tangibly relaxed under Kurt's ministrations, but said nothing.

Kurt's hands travelled to Blaine's lower back, gently kneading, finally procuring a reaction from Blaine – a tiny groan, almost imperceptible but there nonetheless.

Kurt followed the path his hands took with his lips, pressing warm kisses into Blaine's skin and feeling him exhale sharply. When he was at Blaine's lower back he left a lingering kiss, about to walk away and clothe himself and possibly think about the pleasurable twisting in his stomach that was caused by the massage.

Blaine gripped his wrist as he walked away, effectively halting him. His voice was husky, almost reverential when he said, "Thank you, Kurt," in Valyrian, pulling Kurt onto his lap and into his arms. His nose trailed along Kurt's neck and Kurt jolted in his lap. Blaine's very interested cock was pressed up against his ass which was to be expected. Blaine had the sexual drive of a man just grown. The lightest of touches could cause strong reactions. Kurt felt himself grow hard too.

Kurt didn't think, just followed his instincts, his hands sliding down past the hem of Blaine's trousers to grip at his dick. Blaine stopped mid-kiss to groan in approval, hands sliding down and cupping Kurt's ass. Blaine was pulsing in his hands, larger than himself. Kurt trailed his finger curiously on a vein he found, Blaine nipping at his neck to hide a moan that sounded suspiciously like "Kurt".

Kurt stopped his teasing. Blaine's hands were becoming insistent against his ass, squeezing, one finger pressing drily against his hole. He knew where Blaine wanted this to go but Kurt wanted to do this for him, to get him off with just his hands. He used Blaine's precome to make things slicker.

He gave no complaint as newly slicked fingers pressed at his hole, only tightening his grip around Blaine's cock and speeding up, twisting at the head. He watched, entranced, as Blaine's cock disappeared in his fist.

Blaine's first finger entered with little resistance, Kurt still open from the night before. He bore down on it, meeting Blaine in a kiss. Blaine finger thrust in at a particularly good angle and Kurt gasped, Blaine taking the opportunity to lick his way into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt broke away to say, "Blaine, more, _please _more," hoping that his desperation was understood. A second finger followed the first, Kurt fucking himself down on them.

He could feel Blaine vibrating beneath him. He was close. He just needed Kurt to push him off the edge. Kurt pulled off of Blaine's fingers regretfully and moved his hands, getting down on his knees. Blaine said his name in confusion before catching up, eyes darkening again in lust.

Kurt knew what he had to do but was suddenly getting cold feet. He didn't want Blaine to be disappointed though.

He tentatively gave a few kitten licks to the head. Blaine's pleasure was instantaneous, his hands coming up to grip Kurt's shoulder and his head thrown back. Taking that as consent to continue, Kurt mouthed at the head and gave a suck, hand coming up to stroke what he wasn't sucking, his other hand wrapping around his own cock to relieve some of the pressure.

Blaine was groaning Dothraki words mixed with Kurt's name. He was only just prepared as Blaine came, some landing in his mouth, the rest coating his face. He stroked Blaine through it, watching him come down from the high. He had never actually watched Blaine come but it was a sight he longed to see again, Blaine's mouth formed around Kurt's own name as he screamed.

Kurt's hand wrapped more firmly around himself, precome sliding down. He was so close. Blaine's hand wrapped around his own and together they brought him to orgasm, the tightly wound knot in his groin snapping as he came.

He was quick to come to. Blaine was gazing down at him, what seemed like pride and some residual lust in his eyes. A hand rested on his cheek, collecting some of the come that was stuck there.

"Suck," Blaine ordered and Kurt did, making a show of licking Blaine's finger. Blaine continued until Kurt's face was clean, before pulling him up and back on his lap. He showered Kurt's face with kisses, on his forehead, on his nose, his chin, his cheeks, and finally on his lips. Kurt melted into the kiss. It was gentler one than he'd remembered ever sharing with Blaine.

He stopped the kisses in favor of nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

"Wait, Blaine." He implored.

His earlier plans came back to him and he needed Blaine's lips off his or he would never be able to formulate his questions properly. Their sex didn't factor into his plans at all but Kurt could forgive that. Blaine's hands trailed up his back, sending little flurries along his nerves and Kurt was sorely tempted for them to just go to sleep but he wanted to get this out of the way.

"What is it?" Kurt recognized Blaine say after a few good minutes had passed. Kurt, admittedly, had lulled in Blaine's arms, but he remembered what he wanted to say now.

"Why are you and… Cooper fighting?"

Blaine stiffened. It was obviously a sore topic. He said nothing but Kurt decided that he would wait. If Blaine didn't feel rushed he was likely to say more. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Blaine's waist, content to bask in the warmth that Blaine's body continuously exuded.

Just when he thought he was going to get answers – Blaine had inhaled and gripped Kurt a little more forcefully – a voice rang out from outside the tent.

"Dearest brother, don't you think it's been too long since we've talked?"

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**Sebastian POV**

He was the blood of the dragon. _He was the blood of the dragon. _In the foreseeable future he would set fire to all of King's Landing – the Red Keep, the holdfasts, the whorehouses – sparing only those who immediately bended the knee and declared him the true King, and rebuild it with stone and blood and the tears of joy of his people. Usurpers were no true king and Robert Baratheon had spent long enough parading himself in the farce of one.

Be that as it may, he was a dragon tied down by chains of iron. He had no way to overthrow Robert's rule without an army - an army that was being suspended over his head by one Dothraki savage. He too played the farce of a king, called himself Khal and led a khalasar of forty thousand seemingly loyal followers. Sebastian would dispose of Blaine soon after he placed the army in his control if he didn't think they would kill him where he stood.

So he endured the long travelling distances on horse. He endured the questionable food. He endured the sorely lacking company – the most stimulating conversation he'd had to date being one with Ser Adam, and even _that_ was lacking. He angrily endured not knowing the exact moment he'd receive his army and could leave the gods-forsaken Essos. And worse yet, Sebastian endured his dearest little brother _thinking _that he was better than him.

Kurt didn't even have to say it. Sebastian knew that Kurt thought he was untouchable now. That little display Blaine's bloodriders put on before Kurt's wedding day would have left its imprint. He no doubt thought he was safe. _Let him think it. It will only be the sweeter when I can finally break him down; hear him scream to saviors that weren't coming. _

Little thoughts like that served to put smiles on Sebastian's face.

The growing tension between Blaine and his savage brother Cooper put what could be called grins.

Cooper was a weakness to Blaine, a person on the inside who wanted to take over. And Seb could probably assist him with that, provided that he got his army immediately after Blaine's downfall. Weakness was exploitable and Sebastian was going to go through all means to exploit it.

The time for war was now and every moment spent on Kurt and Blaine's irrelevant marriage ceremonies was a moment wasted. He needed to hit King's Landing now, and he would. And if Cooper didn't work out, there was always Plan B. Kurt would cry prettily and beg Blaine to hand over his army if he ever needed to implement Plan B. He almost wished he did.

He would strike a deal with Cooper. But first, a visit with his lovely brother was in order.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**Kurt's POV**

Seb had pulled him away to 'talk' yet he was strangely silent. Not that Kurt had any problems with that – he could happily spend the rest of his life without hearing Seb talk – but he had been in the middle of a conversation with Blaine and he could hardly be blamed for wanting to know _why _Seb insisted on dragging him away.

He trailed behind Seb, hardly taking in his surroundings. His thoughts distracted him from observing, but he felt a sense of calm knowing that someone from the khalasar was likely patrolling as they walked. It was careless, he knew, but he couldn't be expected to live in constant worry.

His thoughts drifted to a few moments back with Blaine, who was so receptive in his arms. Kurt could feel the impression of Blaine's pliant and welcoming mouth against his. He remembered the weight of Blaine in his hand, the noises he made when Kurt gripped him ever so tightly. He could feel himself getting hard and it couldn't be a more inappropriate time. If Seb saw his arousal he'd no doubt begin calling him a whore.

"Whore," There it was. Kurt flicked his eyes up to meet Seb's, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable. "Have you been feeling any… sickness lately?"

Sickness? Kurt's mind did a run through of any suspicious meal or drink he'd been given and came up with a blank. What was Seb inferring? Kurt decided to play dumb.

"No. Should I have reason to feel sick?"

Seb's expression was thoughtful. "No, nothing that should concern you. But do tell your brother if you have even the slightest temperature. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

There was Seb with his cocky and self-assured smile. Kurt hated it. He knew walked on thin ice around Seb, avoiding awaking the Dragon as best as he could. The nightmares were all too fresh in his head. He wished he'd just work up the courage to end Seb and his own misery. But he couldn't. That would be stooping to Seb's level, killing him without care.

Kurt settled for nodding and giving a poorly hidden derisive snort. If Seb noticed his contempt though, he said nothing of it. Instead he continued, "I mean it Kurt. If you die, Blaine will not hold his end of the bargain. And if he doesn't, I will be liable to kill all those who have ever meant anything to you."

Kurt swallowed. Burt didn't deserve to die because of simple insolence on his part. "Fine."

"What was that?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "I'll be sure to tell you, brother."

"Very well, Whore, you may leave. Go back to whatever savage delights you and your Khal were indulging in. He must fuck you so hard, but you scream for it like a little bitch so you must like it." Seb smirked, letting his words settle before he walked off towards the tents. Kurt was fuming, but he couldn't let Seb get to him. It'd only be a little while longer until Blaine could give him his army and Kurt could be free.

* * *

**I apologize for how long this took. I lost my writing mojo along the way but the next chapter should be longer to make up for it. Also, sorry this was kind of filler-y but I needed to get something out and well... It gives insight of some sort I hope. :) By the way reviews/favorites/story alerts really do encourage me to write so thanks a billion for all of them!**


End file.
